


The deal

by MM_Fanfics



Series: Hogwarts drama [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MM_Fanfics/pseuds/MM_Fanfics
Summary: Our favourite Slytherin bestfriends: Raven and Blaise come up with a deal, whoever gets laid last, has to go to the yule ball with Greg.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Raven Riddle, Cormac McLaggen/Blaise Zabini
Series: Hogwarts drama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137917
Comments: 1





	The deal

**Author's Note:**

> For romantical purposes we've raised the hogwartsstudent age, added modern technology and made every wizard and witch LGBTQ+

It was a rainy Sunday; the giant squid swam joyfully in the lake next to the well-lit castle. Down in the dungeons, a girl sat near the window watching the raindrops race down the glass. She sighed.  
“Oh my god Blaise, I wish I was getting laid right now.” The boy next to her gave her a look. What the fuck.  
“Not by you, dumbass!” she responded quickly, with a chuckle.  
“By Cho, I assume?” Blaise said.  
“Shut up! Admit it, you wish you were getting laid too.” The girl said with a smile.  
“Yes...” Blaise sighed.  
“Let me guess. By Cormac? It's not like you tell me every day about your huge crush on him.”  
“Yes...” said Blaise again, quietly. “But actually, any guy in the castle will do.”  
“You're right, everybody in this castle is so damn hot. Let's make a deal. Whoever gets laid last must go to the Yule-bale with Greg. He's always available anyway.”  
“But I thought you were going to be my partner, Raven!”  
“I guess it's Greg now.” The girl smirked.  
“We’ll see about that. May the best player win.” And he gave her a wink and looked down at his watch.   
“Oh shit, I gotta go!” Raven frowned at him.   
“Uh I forgot my broom at practice earlier today.”   
“Yeah right, you didn’t even have practice today. I know we made that deal, but I didn’t expect you to try this hard.” She laughed. “I'll wait for you in the common room, have fun!”

***

It’s hard to get into another one's common room, everybody knew that. That's why Cormac had come up with another plan. He was going to give the piece of paper to Blaise, the only Slytherin he ever trusted. They had planned a meeting outside the potions classroom, after dinner.  
Cormac had been waiting there for almost an hour, before Blaise casually walked around the corner, but when the boy came closer Cormac saw his heart pounding in his chest, as if he had been running.  
“Where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour!” Cormac said, irritated.  
“I forgot, that's all.” Blaise looked at the cold stone floor. How could he have forgotten his meeting with Cormac? He could throw himself into the lake, for all he cared.  
“Here's the message.” Cormac said, handing Blaise a small piece of paper. “You know where to deliver it.” He said with a quick nod, before walking away.

***

Raven had been reading Yes Glitter in the common room for a while when Blaise finally came back. She opened her mouth, about to make a comment about how long it took. But Blaise walked straight to the dorm and before she could say anything, he was gone again. She raised her eyebrows.  
“Whatever.” She sighed, but she couldn’t contain her curiosity and followed him. When she arrived at the dorm, Blaise was walking away from Draco’s bed.   
“What were you doing at Draco’s bed?” She asked. Blaise hadn’t noticed that she followed him, and her question startled him.  
“That’s none of your business, Raven.”  
“Well, Blaise, you have been acting very sneaky lately. You’re my best friend, you can tell me anything.”   
“I know, it’s not about that. Don't worry about it, okay? Let’s go play some games in the common room and enjoy our last day of the weekend. I’m gonna go take a piss first, though.”   
“Ugh, okay.” Raven responded with a smile. As soon as Blaise left the room, Raven walked over to Draco’s bed. She picked up a folded piece of paper from the pillow and opened it. Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight –C.   
Wait, so Blaise isn’t involved in this? Who is C? Oh god, is it Cho? This summer she told me that she was gay. I thought we had a thing. I’ll go talk to her tomorrow; this doesn’t sit right with me. Then, she heard Blaise’s footsteps approaching the dorm. Raven dropped the piece of paper on the pillow, quickly walked over to her bed and turned around just in time.  
“Are you ready to play some games?” Blaise said enthusiastically. Raven felt overwhelmed by what she had just read and wasn’t in the mood to play games anymore.  
“I’m kinda tired actually. Maybe tomorrow?”  
“Oh, okay. Well, goodnight Raven. Sweet dreams.” He smirked.  
“Goodnight.” 

***

It was the next morning, time for breakfast. Usually, Blaise and Raven sat next to each other on the Slytherin table in the great hall. They always sat apart from the rest of the Slytherins, because they weren't wizard-racist. But today Raven hadn't come out of bed.

Just as Blaise took some boiled eggs out of the bowl, someone sat down next to him.   
I hope it isn't Draco Blaise thought, that bitch stole my crush.   
Luckily it wasn't Draco. It was Cormac.  
“Why did I think Draco was hot and all. I'm so, so stupid!” He said, face-palming himself. “He’s trash. It didn't go as I planned.”  
“I could’ve told you that.” Blaise said jokingly.  
“Oh, shut up! The Ice prince just talked the whole date about killing ‘mudbloods’ and joining the dark side. Why did I think this was a good plan, I'm so stupid!”  
“You're not stupid, you just tend to see the good in people, even in Slytherins.” Blaise said softly.  
“I'm so stupid.” Cormac sighed, shaking his head. He stood up, heading for the Gryffindor common room.   
Oh my god, go after him, idiot! Blaise could hear Raven's voice in his head. He stood up and rushed after Cormac.

***

Everybody had left the dorm for breakfast, except for Raven. She had told Blaise that she was upset, but that they would talk about it later. After an hour of pondering in her bed, Raven finally decided to text Cho.   
Raven: Hey can I talk to you?  
A few minutes later Cho replied.  
Cho : Yeah what’s up  
Raven: I mean talk in real life  
Cho : Oh sure, I’m at the great hall right now.  
Raven: Can we talk somewhere a little more private?   
Cho : What’s going on, are you okay?  
Raven: I just need to talk to you, meet me in the Slytherin common room. I’ll open the door for you. There’s no one here   
Cho : Okay I’ll be there in a few   
Raven sat up straight in bed. Time to get up. She put her hair up into a messy bun and put on some shorts. Then, she checked their chat again, after which she threw her phone on her bed.

***

Blaise had caught up with Cormac around the library.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Blaise asked. What a stupid question he thought, of course he isn't okay.  
“I'm fine, I'm just ashamed. How could I ever have liked Draco Malfoy? He's just so...” Cormac sentence was cut off by Blaise's lips pressing against his.  
“Are you okay now?” Blaise asked as they pulled away from each other.  
“More than okay.” Cormac pulled Blaise with him into an empty classroom, leaning in for another kiss.  
What was about to happen, thought Blaise, would deliver him a date to the Yule-Ball, and it wouldn't be Greg.

***

After hearing a soft knock, Raven rushed to the door and opened it. Without saying anything, Raven turned around and walked back to the dorm where she sat down on her bed. Cho closed the door behind her and followed. Cho had never been in the Slytherin common room before.   
“Can I sit next to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“So what’s going on?” Cho asked carefully. A tear rolled down Raven’s cheek. Fuck I don’t wanna cry.  
“Well, Cho, the thing we had this summer was very special to me.”   
“It still is, to me.”   
“Come on, don’t lie to me now. I saw the note on Draco’s bed. I just think it’s funny that I really opened myself up to you. I told you personal stuff that no one else knows about. I thought you did that too. You told me about you coming out to your parents. How hard it was that they couldn’t accept the fact that you were gay. And my stupid ass really tried to comfort you and support you. Now here we are, I'm still not fucking over you and you are dating Draco Malfoy.” Raven bursted into tears. Cho looked at her confused yet caring, in a way. She placed her hand on Raven’s thigh.   
“Raven, I am not dating Draco Malfoy. In fact, I’m still gay as shit. That note was not mine.”   
“It had a C on it.”   
“Cho is not the only name that starts with a C.” Cho laughed softly, and she gently grabbed Raven by her face so that she could look her in the eyes. “I’m not over you either, Raven. Every time I see you in the hallway, my heart skips a beat.” She pulled her face closer, so that their lips touched.  
“That’s so corny.” Raven smiled. “I like it.”   
“I like you.” Cho whispered under her breath, and she brought her hand closer to Raven’s inner thigh. Raven couldn’t contain herself anymore. She slowly pushed Cho onto the bed while kissing her neck. Then she paused. Cho grunted.  
“Don’t stoppp, we were just getting into it.” Her eyes twinkled.  
“Will you go to the Yule-ball with me?” Raven asked with a smile on her face. Cho nodded. Yes. And she pulled Raven back in.

***

The Yule-ball was in full swing. Everybody was dancing and having a great time. However, in the corner of the great hall a pale blonde boy sat on a bench, next to him sat another boy, both looking quite sad.  
Cormac waved at Draco and Greg with a smile, while dancing with his date, Blaise Zabini. They had been dating ever since that day in the empty classroom. On the other side of the great hall, another gay pair of students was enjoying the party, stuffing their mouths with the delicious snacks that the house-elves had prepared for the ball. Raven and Cho had been taking it slowly since their little incident in the Slytherin dorm room, but they were head over heels for each other.


End file.
